STRANGER
by Xi-Chan PWNS
Summary: He was no one. No one really knew him.    He was just some stranger SHE met on the street.


Stranger

By Xi-Chan

**Disclaimer:**

Me don't own any of these guys (Freddy ,Jason, or Micheal) but it be fun to. would the little bits of lyrics in this story are from Joey had a smoke by Meg and Dia (my Fav band) so yeah...heh

* * *

~ _He's no one_

_He's a stranger I met on the street~_

I stood quietly by the cross walk. Nothing really happening around me just some boring old day. but as usual, most days were like this especially since the school year started. Even though it was going by smoothly, it felt ...well they wasn't really a word for it. the cross walk light changed swiftly as I steady my pace across the street. Home is just a few blocks away nothing I couldn't handle. I was so used to long walks like this, nice and refreshing. I push my long black hair back over my shoulders as the wind swayed harder. walked a little further downward a small hill before reaching another street. For some strange reason this street seemed awfully quiet then normal but I thought less of it. I couldn't wait to get home, Freddy had promise he and Jason would take me somewhere just for some fun. I had thought about for some time and actually wonder why he of all people wanted to do something for me. He wasn't the giving type but that's probably what I loved about him.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention either seeing how I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly found myself in different part of town. I look around and hesitant for a bit. " that's weird where am I ..." I thought, "I'm sure I was going the right way but..." I turn my head in all different directions , searching for something that might look familiarin anyway. Nothing. Wonderful... I thought, you just had to space off and at the wrong time too.. I sighed deeply, trying to keep myself calm and retrace my steps. " okay, so i went off some hill and then walked towards some crosswalk near a a town and then I ...I...Damnit!" I stomped my foot on the ground and let out a pout. "God am i ." but I decided the since i had tooken this way, maybe I could find a another route to get home. I quickly cross the street and continue walking down like i knew where Iwas going.

I tried to remain confident that a I would eventually found my route home but deep down i also felt that i wouldn't be able to and be lost out here forever like Alice in wonderland. Nothing I saw could help me find a new route not even a person was around to even at least give me directions. This was starting to get Ridiculous I needed to get home NOW. I finally grew tired if walking and rested near a nearby light post. Wiping away some sweat from my forehead, I sat myself down. I Couldn't believe it of all the days i could've have gotten lost, why did it have to today? A cold shiver ran down my body as the wind began to pick up. I had no jacket so you can just imagine I cold it got. I took my jacket otu of my backpack and place it around myself like a warm _blanket_. Minutes past by as the the day grew old and the winds picked up more violently.

"Hey are you lost? you looked like your not around from here."

"what?", I turn myself around.

_He stared through hard, _

_Cold insolent eyes_

I glanced upon a lanky figure which was now walking towards me. A boy obviously, he was a tall average one with a good frame, messy red brownish hair, and glistening eyes.

_Turned his glaze with her, _

_fear hidden quite secure_

_under blank features_

"Need a hand..?" he replied, giving a hand to pull me up. I was hesitant for abit but took his hand and slowly pull myself gladly helps me and gives me a warm smile afterwards. " You don't look familar here do you?" he asked. I slowly nodded, staring dumbfonded at him. I guess he seemed to think I was new here. but honestly, I was just trying to find way back. "I-Im not new here.. I'm just trying to find my way back home." he takes back abit "oh so your lost then...figures.." I blushed a little but push it aside for now. " yuuki this a serious situation. You need to find some directions" my mind screamed at me, "and by finding directions I mean ask this stranger right here!" I nod to myself and bring up the courage I needed.I immediatly walk over until he and I were eye to eye length. The cold expression in his eyes was somewhat unreadable but now wasn't the time for that.

_proturding middle, she sat ashamed_

_she read his judgement on his concerned face_

_with slight sarcarsm he address her case_

" What's with the flustered stare? Is there something wrong..?" he asked in almost annoyed tone. That threw me back abit. "huh, what are you talking about i"m not flustered!" I retorted. He rolled his eyes,"Yeah you are."

"NO i'm not!"

"yes you are"

"NOT UH"

"YEAH UH"

"How would you know?"

" because your face just says it."

"Well why do you care if I am?" I replied, Giving him a glare of annoyance. He gave a blankless stare as if trying to ignore me, which was starting to get irritating." You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"..."

"well?"

No reply

"whatever, I don't have time for this. I need to get home.." I quickly retrieved my stuff and started walking across when he slowly replied:

"hey, you got someone at home you want to see..? "

I stop in my tracks, a slightly confused and supicious look plastered on my face. "what?" He rolled his eyes, "I said, Do. You. Have. Someone. At. Home. You. Want. To. See." I stood motionless with a slightly uneasy feeling going through me. "Ye-Yeah, My best friend..." I finally answered, "Freddy..". His face showed a bit of dissapointment. "Oh ..well that's good to know you have someone to looked after..". He paused for a moment, eyes being obsure and faroff.

_It is too much to ask to know about your lover's name?_

_He is no one _

_He is a stranger I met on the street_

"why'd you ask?" I repiled. He didn't look up, he stood motionless staring down at the dust and pebbles skittering across the sidewalk. Brown auburn hair swaying lightly against the wind. " Hey, at least answer. I mean for you to just ask something like that out the blue is just y,know ...personal?"

No reply.

It's starting to get late, the sun slowing dawdling along the sky. Won't be long before Fred starts wondering where the fadoodle i've been and alot of things better left unsaid. There was no point in staying here any longer, I needed to get home. Taking one good look at the boy I slowly paced towards him. "Hey can you at least give me you name? I applied, " I would really appreciate it honestly I would. So maybe when I see you, I can possibly...um thank you. He made no movement, if was as if I was talking to statue. I walked a little bit away but stayed a appropriate distance between us. Silence took us for a few minutes before a familar voice aroused and broke it.

"Yuuki! Hey Yuuks, you out here!" My face lit up and turned immediantly to the sound. To my suprise there they stood. Freddy calling me in his favorite red and green shirt and jason in his black shirt and jeans, long blond hair swaying lightly. I waved frantically towards their direction, grabbing their attention. "Heeeeeey, I'm over here! riight here!" They finally noticed and motioned me to come. I was soo contented to see them, that I didn't see a hand grab me and pull me face to face. Eyes meeting another. His face is so close to my ear and whispers

" The name's Micheal, Micheal Myers.."

I stood pegged and faint. I could feel a smirk come across his face towards my reaction. _"no it could'nt be... there's no way he cou-_

"Yuuki! Come on girl!" Freddy shouted not too far away. I had realized he was still there waiting for me. I immediatly push him aside and run. Running and push myself into freddy's arms. "whoa! Wassup with you?" he asked. I didn't respond, too tired to. Jason watched us hug and slowly looked in the direction i had just came from. "hey who was that guy that was with you a minute ago?" I stopped and looked up,"you mean him?" he nodded. Freddy realeased and stood apart from me "yeah who was that? i've never seen him before.." i stood still, thinking hard on what to say and how to say it. Then it came to me:

"he's no one. I don't really know him. actually we've just met and he's real nice i guess. he offer to help me find my way and... well we had a little chat and all. But really he's more a stranger to me." I explained. They both gave me confused looks like I was speaking another language or something ridiclious like that. "sooo he's no one and you don't know much about him?" I nodded "yep that's it you guess it. DING DING DING DINg! WINNER MR FREDDY OVER HERE!" i responed, pretending to be congradulating him. he smirked and gave a small kiss on my cheek. "Your a good girl you know that?" he said and took me by the hand walking me steadily home with jason following behind.

_he never touch me _

_you're all i need _

_and will ever need~_

* * *

Honestly, i did want to meet that boy again, Micheal. But when I returned to the spot where i first met him, he wasn't there. Even when I went all over town searching, I never found him. It was like he never existed, like a ghost that wasn't supposed to be there. I wondered deeply what he was doing and where he could be now. Sometimes I would even doubt the fact that maybe he really was a ghost, like he really wasn't there when he approached me that afternoon. But then that would be just stupid and I hated myself for thinking that. He was such a stranger, no one really knew him. Just some stranger I met on the street. But I knkew he wasn't not anymore. And maybe just maybe, me and the "Stranger" Might just come across each other once again.

_he's no one_

_he's no one_

_Stranger I met on the street_

_He never touch me_

_You're all i need_

_And will ever need_

__

_Oh Stranger I met on the street...~_

* * *

**A/N**:

YAY! me finished! I'm sooo happy I could cry... =^=

oh i could just flutter away in nothing right now, All that work and for what? AWesomeness that's what!

well I hope you enjoyed and R&R please!

Arigato! XD


End file.
